cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha130 ColdLine
Zero hour the first day I got out of bed fast as the alarm was sounding and red lights blinking every where and I looked out the window as Laat and Republic assault cruisers were landing at near by pads. So I got up put my armor on then grabbed my Standard Issue DC-15x Sniper rifle and then ran down the hall. Soon I met up with the 22nd Meu division and we were gathered outside on a platform near a group of gunships Meu standed for Marine Expeditionary Force and we were a combined force of Infantry, Tanks, and Air support unlike your basic tank or infantry regiment and we considered our selves the frontline force. I was part of a Recon team in the force named Echo unit and soon us " Echos " as the 22nd called us were on a gunship heading towards a Republic assault ship. 6 hours later the Republic assault ship " The Endurance " droped out of lightspeed and we were almost at Geonosis. I Remember running through a gun battery room as the Gunners were firing at a CIS fleet. We got aboard a gunship and all the doors closed I remember feeling the " Bump " when the gunship lowers from the hanger and the radio goes on and usually a pilot is making last minute checks or some one is shouting their team landed on the ground. Captain Alpha50 who was our team leader and an arc trooper briefed us on the mission " Alright Marine as you know this is our first combat assignment and we have been assigned to follow General Yodas transport to a Geonosin arena to rescue some Jedi surrounded by a Massive CIS regiment so take your guns off safety and remember simulator 115/7575/662 and we will all make it back alive So stay frosty and prepare to land." Trigger replied " Stay frosty? sounds like Colds weather to me hahaha." Tech muttered in " Actually Geonosis is very hot and the weather is sandy so in other wards this will be like a big beach with no water and very very very hot and plus the buggers proably know their terain which would be a huge set back for us" soon the side doors opened and we were flying not to far away from the ground. " We are undetected " said the pilot then Captain Alpha said " Good begin jamming." The pilot replied " Yes Sir"." Lance Corpral Cold and Private Dunn Get those sniper rifles ready and give us cover fire." said Sergeant McMillan. Me and Dunn both replied " Got it sarge." We both Sat down on the edge of the gunship and started firing at droids with our rifles and soon the ship landed and in 10 quick minutes all the Jedi were aboard and we were heading towards the frontlines. Our Laat landed and the side doors opened and we were following the captain as we ran past Republic Tanks and troops getting shot at from all directions. We were running with other units and dust kicked up from exposions as Troopers flew into the air and the man on your left and right get shot! We knew this was no simulator And we kept running and firing and soon an explosion hit and I was knocked out. " Hey buddy you alright? Dont worry im a medic 34th Army Infantry Unit we got shot down a mile away from here." - Medic. I replied " ya im good im from the 22nd Marine Meu and im in Echo Recon unit." The medic Said " Your a sniper? Good we could use you we need to break past those guns across the field so our tanks can procede can you take out those bloody cannons for us?" I answer " You got it." Soon I was running through the trench and i entered a bunker and attached my Bi-pods to a sand bag and I aimed down my scope. I spoted the enemy " Bubble " Turrents as us Marine called them and I pulled the trigger and a Geonosin droped dead and then I shot another and another a few hours later I destroyed all the enemy cannons and the 57th Tank Regiment launched an offensive on an enemy factory. A gunship landed and I was with my squad again and we got called back to a forward command post for a Special Mission. When we landed a group of Clone Officers working at a computer turned around looked at us and got back to their work. A Marine Commander walked us to us and gave us a briefing over the holo table he said." Alright Marine we got an Important mission for you we need you men to enter the Spire which is being used as an enemy Command base controling all CIS units on the planet once you take the spire out destroy the enemy anti armor cannons that are on the spires gunnery deck. Once you men do that a gunship will pick you up then you will be taken off the planet can you do that Captain?" Captain Alpha replied " Yes Sir we can get it done sir." The Commander said " Alright captain move out and by the way a Commando Unit from the Army will be landed to pick up any enemy generals and leaders you pick up. Good luck marines." The commander saluted then we boarded the gunship. Our gunship landed near the spire behind it and we droped in by rope. I straped my Sniper Rifle over my back and pulled out my DC-17c Pistol. We climbed a wall and snuck into an air vent and crawled until we heard voices. We stoped and we saw A command room and a few Geonosin commanders. The captain gave the signal and we shot a hole in the vent and jumped out firing at all the guards in the control room then the captain tackles a geonosin commander held a gun to his head and shot his brains out. Then destroyer droids entered the room teck shouted " Destroy droids? wow they get Plasma Fuses Light Ray shields? I wish they issued us some cause we sure could......" Tech was cut off when Trigger yelloed " Who cares man just fire your dang weapon this is not science class." We were behind a holo table when we ran out of ammo. Soon the door exploded and Clone Commandos entered the room firing their DC-17 Carbines and destroying the destroyer droids with a grenade launcher. The commandos took the Geonosins .We got on a Laat and left to the frontlines again. We remained on Geonosis for several months and endured great hardships in the end we lost a quarter of echo unit and half of the 22nd Marines the death toll of clones on that day is unknown. For Sgt.Hans, 1stSgt Fare, 2nd Lt Varon, Pvt Ice rest in peace Marine you are always part of echo unit. Munnalist. After Geonosis we were sent to Munalist for an all out assault and we would be taking the capital city we were there for only a few weeks. Mainly we were in the city doing roof top fighting alot of it was classified but I can tell you about one encounterment I would never forget. We were on a bank roof top and we were doing counter sniper missions and providing cover support for any marines who were moving in the streets below. I saw a marine walking around a I got on the radio to tell him to move then I froze as Red Cold blood came out of his helmet and he droped to the war torn streets and died. I aim through my 12 optic rifle scopes and started looking around for the enemy sniper my spotter private dunn found him in a 14 story hotel building so I aimed down my sites as dunn calculated the range then I adjusted my scope and aimed a 3 mill dots to the left of the sniper because of the wind and bullet drop so i pulled the trigger and the Droid Sniper droped dead and dunn started cheering cause he couldnt believe I made a shot that far and I couldnt believe it either. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Galactic Republic